Kingless
by Karasu18
Summary: Tamaki has taken a bullet meant for Haruhi and is currently unconscious in a hospital. While he lays on what could be his deathbed, those close to him think of their time spent together. Those closest think of the times ahead.
1. Chapter 1

There are days when she woke up, thinking that it would be another troublesome day filled with handsome, yet rude and annoying, men. There were times when she wondered what she had done in a previous life to earn such a sentencing. And there were times, as brief as they were, where she thought that life spent among the Host Club wasn't too bad. In fact, there were times when she found she was grateful that she had broken the vase that had bound them all together. Even the biggest, most oblivious idiot of them all had found/stumbled his way into her life. But the thing she found strange was why he hadn't chosen someone else as his "daughter", or why she hadn't forced him out for being very rude…or for having a tendency of following that bordered stalking.

"HARUHI!WAIT UP, Daddy wants to walk home with you!" A voice rang out of the coming darkness, shattering the peaceful calm that had been Fujioka Haruhi's walk home. The perpetrator? Suoh Tamaki, her friend and self proclaimed father.

'Mother in Heaven, I think Tamaki-Senpai knows no boundaries. I wonder if he's realized that he followed me to my apartment.' Haruhi thought as Tamaki ran to catch up with her.

"No, go home." Tamaki froze and sat in a corner, looking like he suffered from some strange depression. "Go home Senpai, it's been a long day and I want to go to sleep early today." His recovery, as usual, was instant.

"Ah! Is that because you look forward to spending time with me so much that you can't wait until tomorrow?" Haruhi felt that most of her time around Tamaki was spent ignoring or dealing with his random, and constant, spouts of idiocy. "Okay Haruhi, Daddy will go home so we can play a lot tomorrow!"

'Mother in Heaven, why do I respect this idiot so much? Even when he has his moments, he usually screws it over in a few seconds. Usually.' The soft click of boots echoed behind her and she turned around, ready to give Tamaki the cold shoulder.

"Tamaki-." Instead of glaring at the face of an annoying albeit kind Senpai, she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Give me your money." The man was wearing a ski mask over his face and the tone of his voice suggested he was used to this kind of thing. "NOW, before I get impatient."

"No." Haruhi put on a brave face, standing as tall as possible.

"Don't make this your last day kid, give me your money and we can all walk out of here." Try as she might, Haruhi couldn't keep her eyes off the gun pointed at her face.

"No." The look in the mugger's eyes briefly flashed with anger, and then his features relaxed and he sighed.

"Well then kid, I hope you have a nice funeral." His finger seemed to move as fast as a snail and time slowed down with him. For what seemed like an hour she stared at the gun, and then closed her eyes.

'If I'm going to die the first thing I want to see is you, Mom.' Haruhi briefly thought of what it would be like meeting her mom again; however a few things got in the way.

"HARUHI!" Haruhi felt her body quiver at the bang, and only barely missed the heavy thud of something hitting the floor. Comforting arms embraced her in a loose hug and she felt a sigh escape her. In her mind she already began to think of a way to thank Tamaki …but something else distracted her from it.

"Senpai?" Something inside her told her that something was wrong, that Tamaki felt fragile somehow. That at any moment, something would give.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Every word he spoke came out in a quiet gasp, and he sluggishly fumbled over the words.

"Yeah, but what…?" As Haruhi opened her eyes, the only thing she saw was Tamaki's blue orbs staring straight back. But they no longer held any sign of mirth or charm or stupidity, only a cloudy gaze looked back at her.

"Thank goodness." Slowly closing his eyes, Tamaki slumped over and rested his head on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Tamaki-Senpai?" A warm, sticky liquid dripped onto the back of her hand and she felt fear crawl up her spine. Blood, in all its gruesome and horrific beauty, painted her hand its crimson color. And a seemingly endless stream trickled from Tamaki's chest. He had taken the bullet meant for her, straight into his heart. "Tamaki-Senpai, why didn't you go home?" Haruhi waited for an answer from the Idiot King, expecting some kind of poorly thought out joke. Even as blood seeped out of his chest and Haruhi frantically shook him, he smiled. "Senpai wake up, wake up, please just wake up Senpai." A part of Haruhi thought it was strange that she was begging for Tamaki to wake up instead of calling for help. Another part waited for him to jump up and laugh and say, "Just Kidding!" and then she would punch him for worrying her and then…he would be okay. But what she wanted and what was happening stayed in their respective worlds. The words she wanted to say, the ones that would save the dying Suoh eluded her panicking mind. And to Haruhi, forever and a half passed until she found them hidden beneath the chaos known as her mind. As she screamed for help for the first time in her life, a wish formed out of her jumbled thoughts.

'Mother in Heaven, if you find him there…send him back. Please.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mommy

"Suoh Tamaki has been shot!"

"No way, Suoh?"

"Tamaki-kun's been shot?"

"What the hell happened?"

At night, Ouran is usually a quiet and creepy high school. However rumors there spread faster then the speed of light, and the calm high school soon erupted into a frenzy scramble of students and teachers. Simply put, the school was panicking and turning on every light they could find, even if it meant terrorizing Nekozawa. No one knew who ran in, screaming at every passerby that the king of the Host club had been shot. If someone did, they would be…hushed by Ōtori Kyōya. Painfully.

Despite the ensuing riot raging around just outside their doors, the Host Club was relatively calm. When told of the news, all members had simply shoed their guests away and sat down. Ages passed before words found their way to a Host's mouth.

"M-Maybe it's just a joke." One of the "Devils" began, and was quickly hushed by his twin. The smallest of the group was deceptively young for his age and was often seen as a child. But Honinozuka Mitskuni never looked as infantile as he did at that moment.

"Kyō-chan, is Tama-chan going to be…?"

BAKANO!" A cell phone exploded beneath the awesome power of the Low Blood Pressure Demon and its shattered husk was thrown at the wall. Almost instantly, the Ōtori came back and Kyōya regained control.

"Karou, Hikari make sure no one gets to the hospital that idiot is in."

"H-Hai, Kyōya -senpai." The twins rushed off, more then happy to have something to distract them.

"Mori-senpai, get the Otoori limo. It's the one with the new black finish; also inform the driver that there is no such thing as a brake on this drive. Give him this address." With only a nod in confirmation, Morinozuka Takashi disappeared through the door.

"What about me Kyō -chan?"

"...Get some cake."

"Sure, I'll eat some cake…even though everyone else gets to be useful." Trudging back from the snack cabinet, Honey almost missed it. A tear rolling down the cheek of the infamous businessman, Kyōya.

"It's okay to cry, Kyō -chan."

"Tch, if that idiot was here he would be jumping up and down giving me an example of crying. He would say, 'Just think of something sad Mommy!' and I would ignore him. Then the tono-no-baka would get depressed and I would have to cheer him up somehow."

"Are you worried?"

"…Every outcome has a chance, every chance is a percentage. Outcome, loss, gains; all of them are just numbers. Worthless little numbers that won't FUKCING HELP! AAAAH!" A helpless armchair was sent crashing down from the music room where it met its end in a rosebush. "That BAKANO is dying because he was being a god dammed hero!" Tears flowed freely from Kyōya, his restraint having gone out the window with the armchair.

"Kyō -chan, is Tama-chan g-going to d-die?" Without realizing it, he had made Honey cry. His rational side told him yes. There was a good chance that Suoh Tamaki would not live to see the next sunrise. However logic was also an item that had been similarly discarded out a window. Bending down to the senior's height, Kyōya looked the little one straight in the eye.

"Only if we kill him for making us worry like this." Lifting up the crying Honinozuka, the third year looked like a father consoling his crying child. "Don't worry; everything's going to be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Broken Mirror

Always an interesting sight to see, the twins were always seen together doing things together. Perfect in their synchronicity, both able to easily read their brother's mind. Seeming to lack care, the twins shut out the rest of the world, refusing to be individually identified. But that was also a contradiction to their desire. So far, only one person had ever seen Karou and Hikaru.

Both could feel fear creeping up on them, threatening to overwhelm them with panic. Both wanted to rush to the hospital and stay by their lord. But, Karou and Hikaru differed at this point. Like light and day, their desire was similar but varied on the course of action.

"We can't, Hikaru." The same eyes settled on their counterpart, mirroring its cold anger. "Tono wouldn't want that."

"But we're not Tono, and Tono isn't here. We're Karou and Hikaru, the Hitachins. We could get away with it too, they can't stop us." Anger, hatred and fear radiated out of Hikaru. In contrast, Karou remained calm. However, his voice still caused the passing servants to cringe in fear.

"And what would that do? Would it make Tono better? Well? Answer me, Hikaru!" Karou grabbed Hikaru, lifting him up to shake an answer out of him. Merciless eyes flashed at their twin, eyes that had always looked so similar could never have belonged to the Hitachins.

"I don' care. That BASTARD doesn't deserve to live if Tono…if Tono…dies." "Dies" echoed around the room, hanging over the twins like a poisonous cloud. By now the school was mostly deserted, the mob having moved into town to search for Tamaki. Thanks to the efforts of the Host Club, this wouldn't happen. Looking out at the deserted campus gave no comfort to Hikaru. It reminded him too much of a funeral.

"…It looks like a funeral, doesn't it Nii-san?" Hikaru laughed. His brother hadn't called him Nii-san since they were kids. And even then, he only called him that when he was scared. Then again, he wasn't any better off. "But…you know what always happens at a funeral, right? Everyone's sad and crying and mopes around for a long time. Then…then they forget. They forget their nakama. They'll forget Tono." He knew what his brother was talking about. He had seen it happen dozens of times. The scope of Hitachin Hikaru's emotion narrowed down to one at that point. Anger. How DARE they forget Tamaki Suoh? How could they fail to remember the Idiot King of the Host Club? What kind of moron could forget how he successfully flirted with every single girl in Ouran High School on his FIRST DAY? How could they forget how important he was? How kind and stupid he was? Someone as stupid and irresponsible as Suoh Tamaki is surely a person to be remembered.

"Figures that the only interesting guy we find is as troublesome as Tono." Though he laughed, it was a hollow attempt at lightening the mood.

"You know what we have to do, Hikaru?" He watched his brother, the one person who knew him better then himself at times.

"Visit Tono." There was no question concerning Hikaru's statement. First and foremost, they would find their idiot lord.

"Are you still going to go after that guy?" Karou knew the answer even before his twin thought of it. But he still wanted to hear him say no.

"Only if Tono doesn't survive." Karou smirked at his brother, knowing that he was growing by these words. Even if he grew by means of death threats, the older twin would still take it.

"Of course he will, otherwise we can't win Haruhi." Hikaru frowned, not completely understanding his brother.

"What the hell does that mean?"

The entire ride to the hospital took place in absolute silence. Even pitch black night hushed itself, straining its ears to hear Tamaki's heartbeat. The idiot king of theirs was not dying, but neither was he getting better. The doctors said he was hesitating in death's door, as if he was waiting for someone to pull him back. When the Hitachin twins had arrived, everyone else was already there. Everyone, save the natural rookie.


End file.
